Juspeczyk, not Jupiter
by Aequitas93
Summary: Looking into the eyes of my life, it's not as easy as it seems. Well... since when was saving the world easy? You're right never. Sometimes I love this job, and sometimes I wonder just what I'm doing here. It's up to me, Laurie and the Watchmen.
1. The Times They Are A Changing

_Introduction_

Since the beginning of time, I can remember that my mother had always seen me as her gem. She would make sure that I was in perfect shape, that my confidence was never low, that I felt satisfied in everything I did and that I knew she was always there for me. My mother happens to be Sally Jupiter… and sometimes, I ask myself just how I manage to put up with her. It's not that I don't care about her, it's just I don't care enough to understand her. I have at the beginning, but as I got older, I started to realize that she just didn't let me. But there was something that she did let me do, and that was to become a super heroine. I didn't really have the choice to be honest, and I dread this job everyday. I just sit back, watching Adrien and Edward fight about what we should do. Jon tries to always stop them from fighting, and Dan and Rorschach don't seem to give a damn anymore. I don't either. I'm almost 16 years old, and all I'm doing is taking other people's orders and wearing a stupid tight latex outfit. The only thing that's keeping me from leaving right now is the fact that I know I'm fighting for humanity's sake. This world needs help, and I'm willing to give all that I've got. It's hard to see the everyday lives of people, who suffer great losses over injustice. What are we doing in the world anyway? We're destroying it, little by little. I see the world dying everyday… and it scares me. I've got to tell myself, "You can do this Laurie" every single time I'm out there doing my job. I remember Dan told me a couple days ago, "In order to help the world, you've got to sacrifice all you've got". I believe that, honestly. But I still wonder, how much of myself am I sacrificing here? I've seen in the news how brutal the superheroes of the Minutemen have ended. It's either you die, or you end up insane. Can I really do this? I'm living in this corrupted society, and trying to help them makes it seem like the walls are closing in on me every single time. I get so scared. I feel so lost. And in just about a few minutes, I'm going to try to save someone's life.


	2. Bridge Over Troubled Water

"Where are we headed?" asked Dan. I could hear his voice tense up, and began to breath heavily.

"57th Street. There's an intense robbery going on there… this team of bastards got themselves some guns and shit. Trying to still a bunch of goods in the bank. Get real. Once we get there, they're getting their asses kicked for sure," Edward said, beginning to chuckle away. I never understood how he did that. He never seemed to have one hint of fear in his body.

"We mustn't be too dangerous with them Edward. Consider that there are people in his surroundings… people in fear," Jon reminded him.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him. He had read my mind.

Jon looked back at me and smiled back. I felt my heart beat rapidly, and thoughts of making love to him accumulated in my head. Because of this, he began to laugh lightly and leaned in to kiss me. His lips were so soft…

"Do people really need to waste their time on robbing banks nowadays? It's called _jobs_…" Adrien said coldly.

Edward laughed, "Because not everyone's got a big head like yours… so they decide to fuck up their lives by doing some drugs, pissing everywhere, and just taking money. That's life Veidt. That's life_ here_."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Charming way to put it."

"What can I say jackass? I'm all about the words," Edward responded.

I turned to see how Rorschach was doing. He just sat silently by himself, not saying a thing. Sometimes I wondered who had it worse. He's much younger than we all are, and I'm pretty young myself. His mood goes along with the inkblots on his mask. How does he see in that anyway? It's fascinating.

"We're here," said Dan finally.

We finally land, and without another moment to spare, we all run out and into the bank.

"Excuse me!" yells Dan. "Everybody stay calm we are here to-"

Interrupting him, Edward shot down all four of the culprits. The poor innocent crowd began to scream and cover their ears, as if thinking that we were going to kill them too.

"What the hell? We could've just put them in jail you idiot," yells Rorschach. He began to run into him, it looked like he was going to give him a punch or something. Jon luckily held him back.

"Please, restrain yourself," he said.

Rorschach tried to break free, "He just shot four of those people down!"

We all turned to look at him, including Edward.

"You've been working with us for almost a year now. Get used to the fact that I don't give a shit if bastards die. It's crime and punishment with me. That's how it's always been," he said.

Rorschach stopped trying to pull away and kept silent.

"He's right you know," began Adrien, "you should've at least _let us_ work things out a bit. It's called a_ team_."

Edward laughed and began to walk out of the bank. "It's all a joke…" I heard him mutter to himself.

We all looked at each other, shaking our heads.

"Everybody can get up now," I declared, "you're all safe…"

The crowd got up and began to applause us all.

A sweet old lady took my hand and kissed it. "You are all very great," she said, "I thought I was going to lose my life. My daughter just gave birth in the hospital, and I was going to take out money most of it to her… the poor girl is tight on money. But then those bad men walked in. I thought I wasn't going to have a chance. _Thank you_." She began to have tears in her eyes. It moved me.

"It's no problem mam," said Adrien placing his hand on her shoulder, "As long as we are around, the city will always be a safe place."

I looked at Adrien, in resentment. I can't think of a day when Adrien did anything right.

Jon took my hand and whispered in my ear, "Let him have his glory."

I had a chill up my spine. It's incredible how he can read my mind like that… but in some ways it makes me feel nervous. It's like I can't have a find of my own. Oh no, he can probably hear me. I decided to kiss his cheek.

"If anything you deserve it out of all of us…" I said back.

Jon smiled and laced his fingers around mine.

"Shall we celebrate with some drinks?" said Dan.

"I'm going to get around… I just need some time to think," said Rorschach and he began to walk away, just like that.

The thing about being a superhero is, there are rarely moments where you feel good about what you've seen or done. Someone ends up brutally injured or dies in the end. But that's what you get when you're human… when you're time comes, it happens when you least think about it.


	3. Just Like A Woman

"And that time where that pretend superhero tried to convince us he was the _real_ Comedian?" said Dan, laughing away.

We all joined in his laugher. It seemed like every time we all went out, we'd have a good time remembering all sorts of events that happened.

"Said something like… _Hear my laughter and fear it_! God, got his own catch line too," I added.

"Nonetheless," continued Adrien, "this of course goes to show that the darkest times, may jut be the best of times… doesn't it?"

I looked to Jon smiling, realizing this was true. As much as it was hard to fight on my mother's wishes, it led me to Jon. Things like that come in your life, it's hard to turn away. He smiled back, but within a few seconds, the smile turned into a frown.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's wro-"

"Miss _Jupiter_…" a drunken stranger said approaching us.

All the men stood up.

"I can handle myself," I said to them. Turning back to the stranger, I kept my distance.

"Juspeczyk, _not _Jupiter… how may I help you?"

The stranger's eyes widened, "So you're married I see? Shame… thought I was going to come over here and give you a little something…"

I could see Jon's fist clench, through the corner of my eye. I placed my hand on it, hoping that he would let it go.

"Well I'm not interested," I stated coldly.

The drunken stranger approached me slowly, and pushed me back on the counter, placing both hands on my breasts. He began to start to unzip my suit, placing kisses on my neck.

"Get off!" I yelled, punching him in the face.

He fell to the floor, whimpering.

"You _bitch_!" he yelled. "You continue to act like that, pushing away guys, you'll end up alone!"

Tears suddenly swelled my eyes with anger. I kicked him, hard on the leg.

"It's called _RAPE_ you bastard!"

To such a great irony, the Comedian walked in, with a smirk on his face. I suddenly started to think about my mother. I started to consider the situation that just passed me by within seconds ago.

I turned to Jon and the rest of the group, "I'm sorry, I just need to be alone right now…"

Without having any of them stop me, I ran out of the bar.


End file.
